Vaguely Informed
by kaysshi
Summary: Just when I was getting settled with my life, my biological parents decides to show up now. With the help of Uchiha Sasuke, my fiance, I think I can get through these tough times. Thank you, Sasuke. Sasusaku. Naruhina. Extreme fluff. Once titled "Honestly" Sakura-Centric
1. Une

**_Une_**

* * *

___What are here are the answers_  
_to the path you've chosen even now_  
_Hey, it's ok to have the confidence to go on_  
_It's very natural, like a rainbow stretching across the asphalt after the rain_

* * *

My usual weekend mornings consists of morning kisses and morning hugs, but today is not an usual morning. Sasuke is currently out for an errand run for his mom, my soon to be mother-in-law. She needed help on her garden that she has been working on for decades and is still an on-going project for my dear soon to be mother-in-law.

For the past 5 years I have come to understand and love the Uchiha Family. Although it was tough I managed to receive Fugaku's praise and Mikoto's love. As for Itachi, he treated me like a younger sister he never had. I was always teased and made fun of. However, I got used to his daily comments and teasing. As far as my family is, they are currently in France for some type of fashion business that they so happily attended without consulting me. Even my younger brother and sister are with them. Knowing me, my parents came to a conclusion that I will only shop if I had joined them for the trip to Paris. Which in this case, true.

So what do I do when Sasuke is out and my family is on a business trip? I have my lazy days, where I just lay in bed and play with Sasuke's Ipad all day. I know it sounds a bit childish for a 25 year old to be involved with such childish acts but I don't care. After all, my boss is out running errands for his mother. He gives me less work as his secretary when he is out for family matters.

I have worked for the Uchiha Company since I started College. I was offered the secretary position when I met Fugaku at a business meeting that I unwillingly attended with my parents. It took me approximately 10 seconds to take the offer for I was in dire need of a job and secretary's for the Uchiha Company gets paid a good amount of cash. However, I thought I would be working as the secretary of Uchiha Fugaku but it turns out I would be working for his youngest son.

My first meeting with Sasuke was the most memorable moment of my life. Not! It all began when Fugaku introduced me to Sasuke. As Fugaku left the room, Sasuke instantly threw questions at me like I was some ask box. I was over whelmed by the sudden outburst that I silently wished he would shut-up. It turns out he was testing my sanity. Apparently, his old secretary were intimidated by the questions he asked and quit on the first day. I was a different story. After the questions he laughed, and thats when I fell for the chunk of hunk that I now call my fiance. It was his laugh that caught me and then his smile sealed the deal. If I had denied the offer I would not be in our house where I live with Uchiha Sasuke, my fiance and boss.

My mornings with Sasuke is always filled with his crazy antics to get me out of bed and get ready for work. But since today is a weekend, I will clean up instead of laying around and be lazy. Besides, I've got to give Toshi a walk, for he gets cranky when he doesn't get his morning walks. First, I must clean our unkempt room. Sasuke and I have been busy attending meetings lately that I didn't have the spare time to clean up the house, most importantly our room.

Our bed is not made half the time, our clothes are not in the closet where it should be, dust is settling between our window blinds and stacks of papers everywhere waiting to be organized. I didn't mind, for this became such a routine that I got used to doing it on a weekly basis. As for the rest of our house, it is clean for we only used the kitchen when we had matters concerning the company. Our bathroom was just as unkempt as our room, minus the piles of paper and dust. I still had a couple of boxes to unpacked, after all it's only been 3 months since I moved into our house.

The bed was made first for it was the easiest and quickest task to be done. After, I began to place the clothes in the laundry basket and folding the ones that are not needed to be washed. Usually, I would have Sasuke carry the laundry down the stairs but since he isn't here I'll just do it myself. Placing the two full laundry baskets by the staircase was an ease but taking it down stars will be complicated so I set aside the baskets and continue on with the rest of the tasks.

Upon returning to the bedroom, I grabbed an old cleaning cloth from the hallway closet and began dusting our room. It was quiet dirty but a little windex window cleaner and pledge furniture polish helped remove the dust. Since the laundry has been sitting by the stairs, might as well bring it down stairs and start the laundry. It took two trips up and down the stairs since I had two laundry baskets full of dirty clothes. Once in the laundry room, the colored and whites were separated, in order to avoid discoloring during the wash cycles. The whites were placed in first and the colors were set aside to put in after the whites have finished.

Each cycle takes 30 minutes, plus another 20 minutes for the dryer cycle to finish, over all making it an hour and a half to finish the laundry. While the laundry is running, I'll organize the papers upstairs and take it into Sasuke's office down the hall. It is five past one and Sasuke is not yet home. I figured his mother made him run another errand and just continued organizing papers and moving them into Sasuke's office down the hall. I still got plenty of filing and organizing to do. A little nap wouldn't hurt, Sasuke probably won't be going home anytime soon. Maneuvering through towers of papers, I headed for the bed and took my quick 30 minute nap. However, I'm not sure if it really was a 30 minute nap.

* * *

_LONELY the wind blows_  
_FEELING I understood_  
_Even though the answer is not anywhere_  
_CALL ME We can understand each other_  
_WITH YOU Love is always something that's reciprocated_

* * *

Exhausted, Sasuke takes his key out of his pocket haphazardly and placing it in the keyhole of the front door. As he enters, Sasuke hears the sound of the washing machine. However, it was way too quiet for his fiance to be in the house. So he assumed that she was out with Ino or one of her friends. Running three errands for his mom and two for his dad is quiet a time killer. Sasuke left the house at exactly 8am and returned 40 minutes past 1pm. Completely hungry and thirsty Sasuke decides to search the kitchen for food. Heading for the kitchen, Sasuke grabs Sakura's Ipad off the counter and opening it to check the stock market and local news. No important stocks rising or decreasing. Latest local news was no importance to Sasuke's time.

After searching for food, Sasuke had no luck in finding any decent food that would satisfy his hunger. Therefore, he calls the one person that would cook him food without hesitation, his mother. On the third ring his mother answered. "Hey dear, what can I do for you?" Sasuke heads upstairs to the bedroom. "Can you come over and cook food? Our fridge is empty." Sasuke answers. "Is Sakura not home?" He opens the door and to his surprise Sakura is sleeping on the bed. Finding the room clean besides the papers almost neatly stacked, he was silent. "Sasuke?" Mikoto says to her son. "Oh, sorry mom, can you please come over as soon as possible. I'll answer your questions later." He ends the call. "No wonder it was so quiet."

He smoothly walks through the stacked papers and heads towards the bed. "Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispers as he hovers above Sakura. "Hmm.." Shuffling around, she turns facing Sasuke, still asleep. "Sakura, wake up." Sakura slowly opening her eyes. "Sasuke?" Sasuke gives way for her to sit up. "How long have you been asleep?" "Only for a little bit... I think" Sakura sits up against the headboard while hugging a pillow, with her eyes half open. "Have you been cleaning?" Sasuke says and moving to sit in front of her. Unconsciously Sakura rubs her eyes and nods to Sasuke. To wake her up, Sasuke cups her face and quickly steals a kiss from his fiance. "Come on, wake up. My mom will be here in a little bit. She's cooking lunch for us." Hearing those words Sakura quickly bolts to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Sakura, take your time. It's only mother."

* * *

_Even if you got hurt, you stifled your tears and endured it_  
_Because I was always the closest to you and saw that_  
_Even though you don't say anything, I understand_  
_How hard you have tried no matter when_

* * *

Sakura took about 20 minutes in the shower, just when my mom enters the house with a few bags of ingredients in hand. "Honey, what is it that you need and where is Sakura? I also grabbed your mail on the way in since the mailman was just outside." My mom says as she heads for the kitchen. "I just need you to cook for us since Sakura has been cleaning all day. I didn't want her to go cook for us as well." I grab the mail from my mother and set it upon the kitchen counter. "Sasuke could you please get the groceries from the car. I brought you rice and a couple fruits for snacks. I don't want you always depending on Sakura's cooking." While mom solely talks to herself I headed towards our bedroom upstairs, where Sakura is getting changed. The groceries can wait.

As I was about to open the door, Sakura comes out fully dressed with a towel in hand, drying her hair. "Oo! Sasuke you scared me. Is your mom here yet?" "Hn, she's downstairs. Go back inside." Sasuke says dragging her back into their room. "Wait, Sasuke why? Your mom is downstairs waiting for us." Sasuke didn't answer but just sat her on the ground by the bed and grabbed Sakura's towel from her. "What? Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sasuke silently ushered her to be quiet and began drying her hair with her towel. "Your hairs dripping. You might slip."Sasuke you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now!" I chuckle at her statement. "I don't know about that." Knowing Sakura, she would hit me. So to save myself from a beating I pulled her in the bed and covered her with the neatly made bed. That was probably not the best idea considering she just cleaned the room.

"Sasuke! You're gonna pay for this!" She struggles to find her way out of the blankets and attempts to kick me off her but I won't budge. "SASUKE! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY!" "Hn."

"1..." Sakura says.

"2..." Struggling to get out.

"3!" I yelled and pulled the blanket down. Surprising her with a passionate kiss as I hold her down. Typical. She slowly gives in. However, I won't let her get what she wants this time. I stopped and stole a quick kiss on her neck. "Come on downstairs and talk to my mom while I get the groceries from her car. Let's go down there before she throws her fits again."

Last week, we had a party with the Haruno, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka Family. It was at the manor for it was bigger and the other families were more happy having the party at the manor. But to get to my point, my mom was preparing everything while my dad was out for a business trip. Since my dad was out, so were out helpering. So Itachi, Yoona, Sakura and I came early to help my mom. Since Yoona has been married Itachi for 4 years she is a lot more closer to my mother than Sakura, so Sakura stuck with me to manage the drinks. We came back hearing my mom yell at Itachi for screwing something up and it wasn't pretty. Remembering those days always gave me chills for my mother is one hell of a scary woman when she is mad.

"Sasuke, will you please attend to your mothers orders before she throws her tantrum." Sakura nags as she walks out to help my mom in the kitchen. "Hn." As quickly as I can I walked out to retrieve the groceries from my moms car and brought it in the kitchen. "Sasuke can you please put the groceries away." Sakura is just as bad as my mother when they are in a bad mood. So to avoid any conflict I attended to Sakura's commands. After placing the groceries in there proper places, I helped around the kitchen.

I removed the stacks of paper off the kitchen table and started placing kitchen wear and utensils on the table. Sakura and my mother are cooking lunch, late lunch, while I set the table for four. My dad called that he would join us for a late lunch for he skipped lunch at work to finish early. My mom and fiance happily accepted for him to join. However, I don't like having my father eat dinner with us for he always pushes me to marry Sakura as soon as possible. Clearly, he did not pay attention to our agreement, I will marry Sakura when she is finally settled in our new home and when her grandparents return from Paris, 1 year from now. Which means next year August.

* * *

_RUNAWAY If you get lost_  
_TRY AGAIN however many times_  
_You can do it over_  
_I'M HERE I'm beside you_  
_BELIEVE ME Don't be afraid to believe in yourself and others_

* * *

While Mikoto was cooking, Sakura cleaned up after her. Washed the dishes, wiped the counters, put away the dishes and placed the finished food in serving plates. As Mikoto finishes cooking, Sakura prepares the food for Sasuke's lunch tomorrow and places it into containers. The containers were then placed inside the refrigerator. While Mikoto places the food in the table and Sasuke calls up his dad, Sakura cleans the counters. With some spare time Sakura opened the mail that was on the counter. There were 6 envelopes. Three for Sasuke's work, two for Sasuke personally, and one for Sakura personally. However, Sakura's mail was in traditional Kanji writing and not in a business envelope with a peep square. It was a pink envelope with her name in Traditional Kanji.

She first looks at Sasuke's work mail, for she was in charge of anything he received for work. They were all concerning our business trip 2 weeks from now. "Sasuke, don't forget to book our plane tickets to Maldives. It's in 2 weeks." Sakura says while looking through the mail. She decides to let Sasuke open his own mail, for they could be fan mails. After all being a number one CEO of a company and having your own clothing line gets him a fanclub of all ages. The last mail was hers. Sakura opened her mail. It took her by surprise for the mail was a hand written letter.

"Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with concern. Sakura began scanning through the letter like it was the last thing she will do on earth. She began crying and that's when Sasuke's instincts kicked in. Sasuke quickly walks to Sakura and fails to take her attention away from the letter. "Sakura." She ignores him. "Babe." Sasuke rarely calls her by her nickname and when he does Sakura never ignores him. "Sasuke, they want to see me." Sasuke wipes her tears away but has yet to find out who. "Babe, who wants to see you?" Sasuke asks as he cups her face and looks her in the eye. "My biological parents." Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides and stared at Sakura with complete and utter shock.

* * *

_The courage you've drawn out praises  
To treasures like none other  
It talks. Spread both your hands out now FLY_

* * *

My biological parent found me and wrote to me.

* * *

**Song: Azu- For You**

**Note:It is a work in progress for I have changed the entire story line and set up. I didn't like how I staged it and its been 2 1/2 years since I touched this. Now that I have a new laptop I am more likely to update but summer is ending in a month and a half. So for this next month and a half I will TRY to make up for my lost work. Right now it is only somewhat a quarter done. I am planning on have 10 chapters and no more than that but if it goes on its good for you but not for me. Anyway I hope my language, format and grammar has improved and not as sloppy like before.**


	2. Deux

**Chapter 2**

**I'm still debating whether i should make it 8 chapters or longer. I don't want to drag it long for I dont have much in mind or fillers for this story but maybe if I get good review counts ill add in a few fillers and what not. **

**enjoy. **

* * *

**Deux**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with concern. Sakura began scanning through the letter like it was the last thing she will do on earth. She began crying and that's when Sasuke's instincts kicked in. Sasuke quickly walks to Sakura and fails to take her attention away from the letter. "Sakura." She ignores him. "Babe." Sasuke rarely calls her by her nickname and when he does Sakura never ignores him. "Sasuke, they want to see me." Sasuke wipes her tears away but has yet to find out who. "Babe, who wants to see you?" Sasuke asks as he cups her face and looks her in the eye. "My biological parents." Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides and stared at Sakura with complete and utter shock._

_My biological parents found me and wrote to me. _

* * *

I was in disbelieve. No, I felt waves of different emotion running through my veins. I felt happy, angered, anxiety, dejected and frightened. I could not fathom the reasons of these sudden feelings. It was like moving from summer to winter in seconds. I've come to realized that I'm not as excited to find that my biological parents have found me. I've finally accepted that I was adopted. I've accepted my family, my parents who had taken me from the orphanage, my younger brother and sister whom I'm not blood related to and I've welcomed Sasuke's family into my life. And my biological parent chose to tackle this obstacle at such an inconvenient time.

"Sakura, may I?" Sasuke asks softly, careful not to pass boundaries involving her biological parents. "Yeah, here." I replied carelessly, too shocked to care.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We, our names shall not be mention just yet, have come to terms with each other to meet with you. If you have not been informed yet, we are your biological parents. We understand that we were separated at such an early stage in your life, that you probably could not remember anything. For this is the sole reason we want to explain to you. We have waited many years for the right time to notify you of our accommodation to meet you. May you be interested, please meet us at Kohona's Café in district 2 by the Uchiha compound on the 22th day of July_

_Your loving parents_

* * *

"Sakura, are yo-" Sakura shortly cut him off with the most repugnant reply. "No!" She screamed. Sasuke was taken aback with her sudden outburst. "Sakura." Sasuke's voice filled with concern. "To think that they could just somply barge into my life like it's nothing! What right do they have to just bust into my life like this!" Sakura began feeling streak of tears running down her cheeks, slowly cascading down along her jaw. "How could they! They left me when I was not even 1 years old! They didn't want me!" Tears became drops to streams, earning Mikoto's full attention but before she can say anything Sasuke beat her to it. "Sakura, I'm sure there's a reason." Sasuke unknowingly replied in an almost harsh manner but not quiet. Either way, her emotions had just been so overwhelming, she can't take this situation lightly.

"What do you know! You've never had to deal the fact that your parents never wanted you!" Sakura ran to their bedroom in a haste to get some time on her own. Mikoto attempted to chase after Sakura but Sasuke stopped her. "She needs time to think. She'll cool down soon enough." Sasuke said retuning to his tasks. "Sasuke, I'm proud of you. You took this matter in such a gentle way. There's no other way to handle this." His mother commented, while putting away the mail and letter in the study table by the kitchen. "Hn."

Having some time to herself, Sakura was unable to decide whether to take the offer or not. Selfishly, Sakura called her mother. The time difference in Paris and Japan is 5 hours. Japan is 7 hours ahead, making it 1pm in Paris. On the 5th ring her mother answers. "Darling, how are you?" Sakura hesitated for her voice is still croaky from crying, non the less she still answered. "Mom." Almost beginning to cry but holding it in. "Honey what' wrong? Is everything alright there?" Sakura's mom asked worriedly. "I got a letter from.." "From who, honey?" Curiously. "From my biological parents. They asked me to meet up with them next thursday at the cafe down the street from Sasukes." Gathering herself together. "I don't know what to do Mom and it's the day before Sasuke's birthday." From her mothers side it was silent. She began doubting her mom can help her. "Honey, I would march down there with a chainsaw in hand to cut there heads off but think of this as an opportunity of a life time. You'll never know the answers to your questions. And talk to Sasuke about it before making your choice, I'm sure he'll understand. But sorry to rain on your parade right now, I cant really talk Honey. You brother and sister are at it again. Sorry Honey I have to go. I'll talk to you later if you're still awake. Izumi! Stop pulling your bro-" The call ended.

There was a knock on her door. Sakura expected Sasuke to be on the intruder behind the door but the least person she expected walked in, Fugaku. "Sasuke told me that your biological parents have contacted you. I've come to take you as another daughter, just as much as I've accepted Yoona as a daughter. So I would like to help you in some way. If you don't mind? "Sakura was shocked. Fugaku never talked to her in such manner let alone accepted her as one of his family members. "No, I don't mind." Replying with confusion. Fugaku sat at their bedroom desk. "It's quiet understandable that you are shocked at the moment, especially with your parents and not just me talking to you like my daughter. As your company owner I would say take a week off to think about this and as your future father-in-law I would say take the opportunity while you can." Fugaku began to head for the door. "You may regret it later on." He exits without another word.

* * *

Sasuke's father had just acknowledged me as his daughter. Could this day get anymore antagonizing? First, I receive a letter from my biological parents now Fugaku is talking to me like I'm part of the family. Kami, what else do you have in store for me? "Sakura, dinner is about to start." Sasuke said from the other side of the door. "Sasuke. Can you come in for a bit." I calmly asked. Upon entering he sat on the edge of the bed beside me. "Is everything alright?" For that second his question didn't register in my mind quickly resulting him to ask me again. "I-I'm fine now, sorry for screaming at you earlier." Guilt rushing through me. It was clearly shown, etched on his face, that he understood and did not assume the worst of my anger. "It's okay, I understand that this must be hard for you to handle but I'm here okay?" Usually, around our friends he's more cautious about his actions towards me, considering that he's a completely different person with me.

Lifting my chin with his hand, he searched my emotion filled eyes of any possible problem. His next action resulted to his failure to recognize my emotion, a quick but loving kiss on the lips. "Eat." Blatantly speaking, earning him a giggle from me. "Alright." I said as I stood up grabbing Sasuke's hand on the way out of our bedroom. I immediately noticed the slight change of darkness outside the halway windows. I then wondered how long I was inside. Upon questioning myself, Sasuke answered them. "It's about 8:40, you were in there for an hour. Mind telling me?" He abruptly turned around and stood in front of me, his hand still locked with mind, graabbing my other hand. He looked me straight in the eye as if hoping that I would tell him. "Sasuke, can we talk about this later, after dinner?" I said, my voice filled with remorse, looking down at our hands.

Lifting my chin, he gave me a quick kiss and held my hands with a firm grip. "I understand." He than began walking towards the staircase. At times like this, I'm always thankful to have such a loving fiance. He shamelessly show his love when we're alone, cares for me like I'm his life support, and just everything I need in a fiance. Like usual he will help me with my problem but I don't want him dragged into this, this is my problem after all. Knowing him, he would want to help me, but I'm not letting him this time.

* * *

After dinner, I sent my parents home and Sakura to the bedroom. I just finished cleaning and I herd Toshi barking at the front door. "Toshi, hush up, Sakura is sleeping." Toshi keeps barking. "Toshi, sit." I command, Toshi immediaetly sitting. I slowly walked up to the door, peeking through the peep whole. It was a man. I could not see weather it was someone young or old. Seeing no harm, I slowly open the door. Toshi began growling. "May I help you?" The person replied "I'm looking for Sakura Haruno, is this her house?" I wondered, who could be looking for Sakura at 9pm. "I'm sorry but who are you?" I almost sounded harsh. "Sorry, I am Haruno Haru, Sakura's older brother." Similarly he did have features almost similar to Sakura, he has the same nose and face shape as Sakura. He then placed his hand in front, for a hand shake. I willingly shook. "Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's fiance." Inviting him into the living room. "So it seems, my little sister has moved on and even found herself a fiance." Haru sat across from me, Haru sat on the floor beside me, all focus on Haru. "It seems your dog is very protective." Haru simply commented. "What's your business here?" Once again sounding harsh. "I must be rude, sorry for the late visit but I feel that I must get this off my chest. I had come, without my parents knowledge that I would visit, but I must speak to Sakura about private matters." Sasuke then looked at Toshi. "Toshi, Sakura." Toshi then proceeded upstairs to awaken Sakura. "What command is that?" Haru asked. "You'll see soon enough. But whatever matter you're to speak with Sakura is my business as well. Her wellfair is my wellfair."

"I see that you are very protective of my sister." Haru then stood up to look at the pictures, spread through out the living room. "How long have you known Sakura?" Haru asked as he looked at our first date pictures. "I won't be answering any questions until she arrives. Then suddenly Toshi is beside me and I hear sofy footsteps coming down the stair. Before I could call Sakura she spoke. "Sasuke, why did Toshi wake me up?" Sakura hen saw Haru. "Sasuke who's he and why is he here at 9 at night?" Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Sakura, that's your older brother, Haruno Haru." I walked towards her and held her hand firmly. "Hi." Haru said. Then Sakura grips my hand with a surprised look etched on her face.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! This is just crazy! I have gone brain dead half way into the chapter and I'm pretty sure I made many many mistakes! Please excuse me.****Couple changes for the next chapters. I will soon upload for I have promized to TRY and finish before my school starts again. The changes wont be much I hope, I am not satisfied with the way I'm writing this and I have lacked thought into this chapter. I could not start it or end it in any other way. It has been too short for my liking but next one will be filled with more, shall I say, drama. So I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and excuse my lack of thought and low level use of language. I shall boost up my vocab for you all. **

**Thank you and Enjoy the soon the be uploaded chapters.**


	3. Trois

**Chapter 3**

**I've made my choice with the number of chapters. It will be 8 chapters with a chapter 9 as an epilogue. So practically 9 chapters. If I did elongate this I would not be able to finish and you as the readers would have to suffer. Please be patient with me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I see that you are very protective of my sister." Haru then stood up to look at the pictures, spread through out the living room. "How long have you known Sakura?" Haru asked as he looked at our first date pictures. "I won't be answering any questions until she arrives. Then suddenly Toshi is beside me and I hear sofy footsteps coming down the stair. Before I could call Sakura she spoke. "Sasuke, why did Toshi wake me up?" Sakura hen saw Haru. "Sasuke who's he and why is he here at 9 at night?" Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Sakura, that's your older brother, Haruno Haru." I walked towards her and held her hand firmly. "Hi." Haru said. Then Sakura grips my hand with a surprised look etched on her face._

* * *

**Trois**

* * *

I had no other way to react but cower behind Sasuke. In some part of me, I felt as though this was overwhelming. But for the most part, it's calming but nerving as well. My inquisitions are finally being able to recieve answers. For years, I have wonder if I will ever get the chance to meet my orginal family. Certainly, I didn't expect for it to be this soon. I have yet to decide weather I should meet up with my parents or let my questions remain unanswered. Personally I wouldn't know what to say or think. If by chance I did meet my parents, what would I say. Who, what, when,where, why, and how? those kind of questions. All I want to know is the why? But one thing could always lead to another. Cowering behind Sasuke won't get me anywhere, but knowing he's there by my side, soothes all these sudden news in my life.

"Sakura." I hear _him _call out my name. I couldn't tell if his voice was fillled with regret or sorrow. It sounded too caring for my liking. The sudden awareness of his presence, brought up my almost forgot questions. "Are you really my brother?" Peeking behind Sasuke, like a shy girl crushing on a boy. " Sakura, there is no doubt that you are my sister. I clearly remember your birth in the hospital when I was 5. I think I would remember my own little sister." This triggered more questions. It's piling after one another. The more I am informed, the more questions form. Gathering myself together, I finally revealed myself behind Sasuke. "Take a seat." I said pointing at the chair he recently stood from. "No offence, but don't you think it's quiet rude to visit someone at 9pm?"

"Sakura." I herd the voice from my right, Sasuke. His voice, sounded serious but in a way it sounded concerned. Generally, he would only use that tone when he feels that i should handle this situation in a more caring or serious manner. "None taken. However, I know I have no right to be here at nine o'clock at night but tomorrow I will be leaving again for another business trip at 7pm would you mind if I visited at 12 tomorrow so that I may not disturb your night?" He sounded more serious and determined. I'm beyond imagination, looking at this situation at a wrong. "It's late, please settle this tomorrow. Sakura will be here at 12." I unknowingly got deeper into this situation when Sasuke interrupted my thoughts. Yet, he know what I was thinking.

* * *

Sakura had deeply indulge herself in her thoughts as she blankly stared at the bookshelf behind Haru. Toshi was quietly sound asleep by Sakura on the couch, almost like he wasn't there. It was late and I needed to have Sakura's mind cleared for her last meeting tomorrow before she takes her week off that my father has so kindly given her. I stood up and escorted Haru to our front door. "It's late, please settle this tomorrow. Sakura will be here at 12." Before exiting Haru glanced back at Sakura and said a quick bye. She turned and said bye, out of respect. Upon closing the front door, I hear Sakura release an deep sigh. Walking down onto the living room, I sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Sakura, look at me" I grabbed her hands. "Sakura, come one." I lifted her head to have our eyes meet. She was tearing up. "Sakura, could you please talk to me?" My voice sounding blatant. Clear sounds of concern and curiousness.

"I don't know what to think or do. I was so content with my life planned out and settled. I was finally able to relax until this whole family ordeal happened. It's nerve wrecking. My train of thought has gone off road!" She began shedding tears, silently. "Sakura," I held her in my arms. "no one is never sure of their future. There are things that we can not help but their are things that we may change. It's just another road block. We'll get through it. Together. It's clearly not my business but I am your fiance. I was able to open up to you because I felt comfortable and loved. Hiding your thoughts and feelings would not help your brain process properly. Sakura, let me help you." I was in shock, other than meetings, I don't often talk this much. I felt her tense up. She, as well, was thinking the same thought. Then I herd her giggle. "What?" I released my hold, hand still by her waist, and looked at her. "You said a paragraph" She giggled again. "I'm not that anti-social. You should know." I pulled her onto my lap.

"Sasuke, you should talk more like this." She looked me straight in the eye. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "Sometimes, I feel that I must always watch you for you are like a delicate rose petal. You're fierce looking but really you're are as fragile as my mom's china set." I chuckled on my last line. She giggled. "Sasuke, I will be fine" At this point she was straddling me as I was sitting. She cupped my cheeks and intently looked me in the eyes. "Thank you for always taking care of me, but I can handle this. I'm a big girl now." She searched my eyes for security and trust. "I know..." I looked down. Feeling as if I can't be her hero anymore. Secretly, I've always wanted to help her in some way. Whether it was something little or something life changing. That sense of protecting someone was the one feeling I always enjoyed experiencing. "Sasuke." My train of thought was broken. "Look at me." She sounded so serious. Too serious. "I know you want to help but please this once could you let me handle this?" It was too much. I hesitated. "Sasuke, please look at me." She begged. I looked. "Can you please let me?" 1 second, 10 seconds, 40 seconds, 1 minute. It flew by like an hour. I could not answer her for the sake of me. I felt useless. "Sasuke." Clear sounds of worry and anxiety filled her voice.

"Sakura." I finally got the nerve. "Hn." That was my okay. "You promise me?" I looked deeply into her eyes. Search for signs of doubt. There were none. "I promise." But knowing me, I could possibly break that promise.

* * *

Sakura was content with Sasuke's answer. Not once did she encounter a day without Sasuke's aid or assistance. Not once did she feel she could accomplish things fully by herself. Sasuke has the tendency to help her without knowledge of her thoughts. But to give in so easily tells Sakura that she has his full respect and trust. Unknowing to Sakura, Sasuke sat motionless. Seemingly, familiar to a statue. She then notices. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura began to worry for her fiance. "Yeah." He replied. She glanced at the clock, it read 10pm. She gave Sasuke a quick kiss and stood up. "Sasuke it's 10, we have a meeting in the morning tomorrow. You need your sleep." Sakura dragged him to their room. Currently, the room they are staying in is not the master bedroom of the house. It is the guest room for it was the only room available to sleep in. Their actual room is being painted. Sleeping in a fume filled room isn't exactly the healthiest decision to make. Thus, leading them to sleep in the fully furnished and painted guest room. "Sasuke?" Sakura took Sasuke's attention as he hauled him upstair. "When are we going to be able to sleep in our actual room?" Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy. Leave it to Sakura to ask a random question at a time like this. "Random, but next week" Sasuke simply continued walking up the stair as Sakura drags him by the hand.

This was almost a daily routine for them. After dinner they would carelessly flop onto the sofa and take a breather. Work early in the morning and coming home late is very tiring for the couple. Most of the time they don't have time for themselves. At times like this, they are lucky to even have time to themselves, just like moments ago.

* * *

Sasuke walks into their room seeing Sakura still in bed. He walks quietly to the bed and sits beside her as he places his right arm on her waist. "Sakura, wake up." He lightly shook her. Sakura remained asleep. "Sakura." Shaking her a little more. "Hmm," was herd from Sakura, Indicating she was awake. "Sakura, it's 6." Sasuke raised his voice and stood up to open the curtains. "We have a meeting at 8."

"I'll be down there in 30." Sakura stood up to grab her towel and begin her daily routine. Sasuke on the other hand has gotten his hands busy with paper work for the upcoming meeting in two hours. He was still in his office after Sakura has gotten ready. Thus, giving him another hour until they start heading for work. "Sasuke, we're leaving in 30 minutes. Thanks for cooking breakfast." Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's finished files and prepared their belongings for today's meeting. "Sasuke, I will be downstairs if you need my assistance." She said before exiting the office with the needed files for the meeting. She was then shortly stopped outside the office when Sasuke placed the remaining papers for the meeting. "I'm done. Let's go." Sakura then continued to the stair case closest to the garage. While Sasuke heads for their current room and snags his suit jacket.

On his way down he then feeds Toshi before meeting Sakura in the Garage. In the garage Sakura places the papers in the back seat, where Sasuke's suit case is located. Just as she finishes, Sasuke walks towards the drivers side and gets inside. And Sakura follows right as he gets in. Driving out the garage Sasuke starts the most unwanted topic Sakura has been wanted to avoid all day. "You will meet your brother right?" His orbs still focused on the road. "Sasuke I don't know. I want to know but then I don't. Some things are meant to be told but some things are best kept a secret. And I feel like this is just one of the ones best kept a secret."

"Sakura, If you feel he is informing you of things you are not willing to hear, you may stop him anytime." He's focus still set on driving. "I know, but I'm just nervous." Sakura fiddles with her hands on her lap. Quietly, Sasuke takes a hold of Sakura's right hand and hold it fimly. Receiving an quick surprised glance at Sakura. "Sasuke" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm confident you'll be fine." He then squeezes her hand for reassurance. "Thank you, Sasuke." She girmly keeps her hands intertwined with Sasuke.

* * *

After the 2 hour meeting, Sasuke dropped ne off at home. The meeting were my last tasks before I began my paid vacation. In 2 weeks, I have yet to have a vacation with Sasuke at Maldives which rather confuses me for an employee should not have 2 week offs separately. At our company, it is only allowed to have a 2 week vacation if the weeks are one after another. But in my situation my vacation is separate and I must feel that I am lucky, but I feel as though this is unfair to the other employees in our company. To get my mind off this, I began to clean the papers in our room and the office as well as vacuuming the couch littered with Toshi's hair.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. I stopped vacuuming and stared at the door. Toshi began barking and in that instant I knew who it was, Haru. Personally, I did not want to meet him but I have questions for him. Hell, I don't even know if he really is my brother, guess I'll have to find out for myself. "Toshi, Hush!" I commanded as I headed for the door. For reassurance, I peeped at side window of the front door and my assumptions were correct. I opened the door to invite Haru. "Come in." Almost in a whisper but enough for him to hear. I made it clear that I did not want to greet him properly. "Well Hello to you too," he said as he looked around while heading for the living room. "You got quiet a big house here sis. Bigger than mom and dad's house." I remained silent.

He took a seat at the recently cleaned couch and began looking through the house like it's some museum. Haru took Toshi's full attention, for Toshi was watching Haru's every move. I put away the cleaning supplies and headed for the kitchen just steps away from the living room. "Do you want water, coffee, anything?" I asked without staring at Haru. "Water would be fine." I herd him reply. I then proceeded to get him his water. "Wow Sakura, I'm really surprised. Your house is really huge!" He emphasized really. "Your kitchen and living room alone is the size of my apartment." He continued to admire our living room, walking around and looking. "What's your job anyways or is your fiance the one with the money?" He sounded rude but I figured he was just curious.

I then proceeded to return to the living room with his cup of water. I took a seat and placed his cup in front of the sofa of which he was sitting on just moments ago. "So Sakura don't you have questions for me?" he then sat down across me. "It seems as though you have questions for me too." I replied so quickly and I didn't realize the anger in my voice. "Woah there sis, I know you're mad but can we look at this as adults?" He calmly said.

"How do I even know if you're my brother? Hell, do I even have a brother?" I questioned. "If I wasn't your brother, would I know that you have a scar on the right side of your head." I was taken aback. "How did-" I was cut short when he then pulled out a picture in his pocket and handed it to me. It was clearly a picture of him and I. A boy with short brown hair and green orbs holding a little girl, no older than 2 or 3, with bright pink hair and emerald orbs. It was him and I. Then I realized, my parents told me they adopted me when I was one. "Wait, clearly there is a mistake. this girl looks like she's 2 or 3." I began to fear for his answer. "You're right. You were 2 years old and 7 months old there. I was 7 at the time." Confusion settled in and new questions formed as old ones began to be proven wrong. "My parents told me I was 1 when they adopted me. How is this possible? You're lying to me aren't you?" My voice began to rise.

Then Haru surprised me with the least answer I expected. "Sakura, you were adopted when you were four years old."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! First review for this chap will ge****t a free cookie!**

**This took me days for I did not have my chapter 3 in notes. All based on my idea and no ideal main concept but i did eventually decided. I didn't have this planned out it all just popped out of my head but I hope you enjoyed.**

**_ATTENTION:_ I was not able to fit in the Toshi's dog bread into the story for I have no place to put it but he is a White Husky Shepard Mix. Professionally breaded in the country states of Japan. Akita decent as to why he's pure white. 2 years old, Sasuke and Sakura got him when he was 10 weeks old. Also, I have placed the blueprints of their house in my profile. I know I picked a big house but hey they own a companys.**

**Keep Lovin' 3**


	4. Quatre

**Chapter 4**

**I hope you all enjoy. I have about 15 days until I get back to school. So I have 15 days to upload 5 more chapters. Wish me luck! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**Quatre**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Wait, clearly there is a mistake. this girl looks like she's 2 or 3." I began to fear for his answer. "You're right. You were 2 years old and 7 months old there. I was 7 at the time." Confusion settled in and new questions formed as old ones began to be proven wrong. "My parents told me I was 1 when they adopted me. How is this possible? You're lying to me aren't you?" My voice began to rise._

_Then Haru surprised me with the least answer I expected. "Sakura, you were adopted when you were four years old."_

* * *

It was impossible. I could not have been four when I was adopted. "At the time I was 7 years old and you were 3 when it happened. However, I remember it like it was yesterday. We were on our way to grandma's when the accident happened. An on-coming truck failed to stop at an intersection and took a small portion of the back right of the car. You were luckily not taken with the car but you received a head injury that put you in a 4 month coma." I felt like I was getting hit with a thousand bricks. This overwhelmed me but I felt the need to know more. He saw my expressions and gave me a look of worry. "Do you want me to continue?" I nodded.

"Within those 4 months, I turned 8 and dad wanted nothing of you. I remember mom and dad arguing about your situation. Dad wanted to cut the life support but mom refused. A month after you have awoken, mom and dad left me at grandmas and went somewhere with you. That day was the last time I saw you." My state of confusion begins to become even more confused, if possible. "When they came to pick me up I asked where you were and they said you were at the hospital for a series of check ups and won't be back for awhile. Without hesitation I believed them. As weeks and months passed, mom and dad kept feeding me lies. It was too late when I realized that I won't be seeing you again." By the time he finished, he had been starring out the window with his arms crossed.

"What are you trying to say Haru?" I then stood up and walked slowly towards Haru. I kept my distance, after all we still aren't acquainted. "What I'm saying is, you should probably talk to your adoptive parents about this. And as well as Mom and Dad. They are in town after all." Rage built up in me for what seemed like only seconds. "Are you saying that my adoptive parents are the bad parents and that _our parents_ are the good ones?" Mentioning their names was like fire in my tongue. "Sakura, you're handling this wrong." Anger is the only current emotion I feel and as if it is the only thing I can feel. "I'm handling this wrong? I've lived 15 years of my life knowing I was adoptive and you think I'm handling this wrong? You are in no place to judge my parents and who rai-" I was cut off.

"Sakura." It was Sasuke's voice. His tone clearly sounding serious and a quiet upset. Upon hearing his voice I turned around and gave him my full attention. "Sasuke, you're home early." It sounded almost like a surprised whisper. "What are you doing home early?" I questioned and by the end of my question Haru was already heading for the front door. "Haru, I need to speak with you." Sasuke sounded frighteningly serious. Too serious. At this tone, Haru halted. "I have a flight in 5 hours, make it quick." Haru was abrupt and straight forward. Sasuke then pulled me aside, around our kitchen pantry.

* * *

I came home at Sakura screaming. I assumed she was talking to her brother and at a tone she doesn't use quiet often. "I'm handling this wrong? I've lived 15 years of my life knowing I was adoptive and you think I'm handling this wrong?" The screaming was enough for me to understand that my fiance is in fact angry. To avoid any more complications I quickly walked to the living room. "Sakura." I sounded too serious but at times its the only way to get Sakura's full attention. "Sasuke, you're home early." Sakura had her attention on me. "What are you doing home early?" She questioned but my focus was on Haru, who began walking to the front door. My questions needed to be answered and Haru was the only person able to answer. "Haru, I need to speak with you."

He didn't have his attention on anything but the front door. A deep sigh was herd from him. " I have a flight in 5 hours, make it quick." Surprisingly. straight to his point. He then sat in the living room, his eyes scanning through the wide window in our living room. My center of attraction was then directed to Sakura. Her head was down as she was fiddling with the hem of her red shirt. I grabbed her left hand and led her around our kitchen behind the pantry. "Sakura, look at me." I placed my fingers on her chin to lift her face up, deeply looking into her eyes with worry. The moment our eyes met tears began flowing. "Shhh, hey are you alright?" She shook her head. I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her into an hug. "Tell me. Why are you crying?" She buried her face onto my suit.

"Shhh, babe it's gonna be alright." I reassured her and hug her more firmly. "Why don't you start making a list of things for Maldives. It's in two weeks." I suggested so that her mind may drift be off her current situation. "Use the back staircase. I'll be up after I talk to your brother." She then suddenly released from the hug. "You promised you wouldn't do anything this time." She explained. "I know, I won't do anything. I just need to set boundaries. It is my house after all." I smugly said. "Alright, I'll be upstairs." I then headed back for the living room and gave Haru a piece of my mind.

"Haru, how did you manage to slip through our gates?" I questioned as I sat onto the couch across Haru. "I hopped your fence. It was a toughy but I managed." Haru sounded proud. "Next time call in before you enter, I could charge for trespassing." It came out to harsh but my intentions have to be set clear to Haru. "If that's all you need to say then I should head out." He stood up and walked to the door. Before stepping into the main level and out of the living room he mumbled "I don't see what my sister see's in you. Maybe it's just the money." It infuriated me. I was boiling the moment he said those assumptions. Quickly, I caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to my eye level.

"If you ever make Sakura cry again, you'll be dealing with me and my fist." Practically, throwing him out of the house by the time I finished my sentence. What could he possibly have said to upset Sakura to the point that she would cry. I then hear he soft footsteps behind me and arms around my waist. "Sasuke, thank you." I hugged her back, burying my head in her hair. She smelt like newly bloomed Cherry Blossoms. I deeply sigh into her neck and I hugged her tighter but enough. "Long day?" With that question I knew her mind was clear now. "Yeah, really." Letting go and flopping down to the closest coach.

As soon as I hit the sofa I was almost out until Sakura softly laid my head on her crossed legs. She began to softly massage my shoulders as she looked down at me. "Naruto asked for a day off because Hinata was sick." He informed me tiredly. Her fingers then smoothly ran down onto my stomach and leaned her elbow onto my chest. Her head was now hovering above mine with her eyes directly above mine. "Babe." She called out. I opened my eyes. I was caught into her bright emerald orbs. They were filled with so much emotion I could not get my eyes off. Suddenly, I felt her soft lips on mine. I kissed back with the same passion and care. I deepened the kiss. She responded immediately and went on for a good 30 seconds. "Babe... Get...changed..." She said in between kisses.

As I was about to sit up and head upstairs, she pushed me back onto her lap and began unbuttoning my dress shirt. "Well don't you just love to tease me Sakura." Stating my obvious feelings. Surprising me with her reply, "'I'm not teasing, it's simply foreplay." Suddenly, I caught onto what she was initiating and I myself joined in. "Then maybe we should take this into our room." If this would help take her mind of her situation then so be it, either way it benefits both of us. "Then so be it." My head instantly met the couch and felt Sakura leave the couch. I looked from my position and I see her running up the stairs. "So this is how you wanna play." I chased after her, knowing fully where this was headed.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with Sakura naked beside him. Memories from yesterday then came flooding back in as they had few more rounds before dinner and a few hours after dinner. He was used to this scene. Sakura would be cuddled upon his side, naked, as he lays on his back with his left arm around Sakura and his right on his stomach. Sakura at some point forgot about her encounter with her brother but Sasuke has no doubt that it would remain this way. It was 5 in the morning when Sasuke awoken and began getting ready for work.

As Sasuke was eating his breakfast a small chime indicating a call from the gate rang, he looked at the security screen by the kitchen refrigerator. The camera showed Naruto and a sickly looking Hinata through the drivers window. "Sasuke let me in!" Sipping on his coffee, Sasuke pressed the open button and let Naruto and Hinata in. As well as unlocking the front door so that Naruto may just enter with Hinata. Upon sitting on the counter chairs Naruto barged in with Hinata looking as pale as ever. "Sakura's sleeping." This was almost a routine. Sasuke and Naruto have agreed that if ever their girlfriends were sick they would bring them to each other for care. Sasuke and Naruto could not handle their sick fiance or girlfriend with their busy schedule. Although at times they would take off if it was very severe.

* * *

I herd shuffling around the house when I woke up. My door was cracked at least an inch open and I swear I could have herd Naruto. This could only mean one thing. Hinata was sick. The only time Naruto would come this early in the morning is if Hinata was sick. Four years ago Naruto and Sasuke made a deal to have their girls take care of each other if one of their woman was ever sick. With their busy schedule Hinata and I agreed, it was thoroughly thought and turned out to be the greatest deal those fools have ever made.

I shuffled around for some decent attire to dress out in, I grabbed one of Sasuke's overly large shirts and my spanks. I messily placed my hair in a messy bun as I brushed my teeth. Just as I was going to leave the bathroom, Sasuke came into the room. "Hay, Hinata's here." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't forget Maldives." Reminding me of the tasks that I was suppose to do yesterday but other things got in the way. "I like that shirt on you." I hear a hint of flirting in his voice, this is daring, Naruto could walk in any moment.

"You know, Naruto can walk in any moment." He chuckled. "It's the thrill." He finished off before giving me a quick kiss and leaving the room. Before exiting he mentioned, "Hinata's in the usual." This was common, when anyone was sick we had them stay in the guest room but since we just moved in 6 months ago we were not able to prepare the guest room for them. Thus, leading Hinata to sleep in the pull out bed in the loft area.

Heading out to care for Hinata, I bumped into Naruto on the way. 'Oh hay Sakura, Hinata has a cold, where is the medicine cabinet? I'll take care of her until I leave with Sasuke. "It's downstairs furthest right cabinet of the kitchen. Behind the Pantry room." he nodded and went downstairs. Continuing my slow walk to Hinata in the loft. I reached her and she looked ghostly pale. "Hinata, are you feeling better." She just nodded. Just as I was going to grab a blanket from the hallway cabinet Sasuke came up the stairs and stopped me. "Sakura." I looked at him, my eyes were directed to his extended arm, his phone on his hand. "Who is it?" I questioned as I grabbed the phone. He just left to go downstairs. I then looked at the caller Id. It was our care taker.

"Yuki?" I didn't hear a sound until seconds later. "Oneesan." It was Yuichi, my little brother. "Yuichi, what are you doing with Yuki's phone and at 6am in the morning. What time is it there in Paris? And why are you calling Sasuke's phone." I began to throw questions at my 12 year old brother. "I'm in town with Yuki and Izu. You weren't answering your phone. Mom and Dad sent us back because of some reason but I know it had something to do with your adoptive parents." I was in total shock at his last statement. I composed myself before speaking. "Yui, tell Yuki to bring Izu and you at my house. You know the code. I will be off for a week so I can watch you for the mean time." I hung up and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet quickly laying it over Hinata.

"Sakura is everything alright?" She whispered, clearly I did not hide my expression well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

My parents are hiding something, now is the time to finally figure all this out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Not much of a cliffhanger but it's there... kinda. A little fluff here and there.**

**See I told you I would update as soon as I can.****This was my quickest update so I hope you are all happy. I have been working on this all day!****Also please refer to the blueprints of their house. You would understand it better. And I did have a little house filler in the end. **

**Thank you for reading Lovelies! 3**


	5. Cinq

**Chapter 5**

**14 days till the end of this story. I am planning on ending it by the 20th this month. And I will be working on my other story. But my other story will only be uploaded once every 2 weeks or 1 month. It is quiet time consuming to write stories so please be patient with me! FLUFF CHAPTER! This isnt really an informational chapter but more of a filler fluff but there is info. I gotta fill in the romance category of this story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Cinq**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Yuki?" I didn't hear a sound until seconds later. "Oneesan." It was Yuichi, my little brother. "Yuichi, what are you doing with Yuki's phone and at 6am in the morning. What time is it there in Paris? And why are you calling Sasuke's phone." I began to throw questions at my 12 year old brother. "I'm in town with Yuki and Izu. You weren't answering your phone. Mom and Dad sent us back because of some reason but I know it had something to do with your adoptive parents." I was in total shock at his last statement. I composed myself before speaking. "Yui, tell Yuki to bring Izu and you at my house. You know the code. I will be off for a week so I can watch you for the mean time." I hung up and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet quickly laying it over Hinata._

_"Sakura is everything alright?" She whispered, clearly I did not hide my expression well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."_

_My parents are hiding something, now is the time to finally figure all this out._

* * *

Sakura's mood was utterly drained upon reaching the kitchen. It had been a long day for her yesterday. She returned my phone, lazily, this was not her; usually a morning person. Within reach of my phone, I pulled her into my arms as I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my slacks. "Hay, why you so down all a sudden?" Sakura avoided the conversation by down casting her view. "Sakura, please talk to me." Pressing a light kiss on her forehead, reassuring her that I will listen and do no action; I made a promise to her after all. Placing her head against my chest, sighing heavily; I grunted in reply, my fingers rubbing little circles on her lower back. "What did Yui say?" I looked down at her.

"My sibling's are coming along with Yuki, I need to get one of the guest rooms ready." My rosette fiance exclaimed tiredly. "I suppose... taking off today wouldn't hurt." Sakura tightened her hold around my waist, inching closer to me; stopping the motion of my fingers, gingerly sliding my hands to latch onto her upper thighs, my grip remaining tight, hauling her on the kitchen counter. "Sasuke." Her voice filled with surprise. "Naru-" Cutting her off with a chase kiss. "He's upstairs." Once again placing my arms around her waist, settling between her legs; she cupped my cheeks with her soft hands and dove in for a kiss.

It started as a chaste kiss and gradually became bruising, her hands weaving through my hair, pulling my hair with suck force; adding more pleasure on my side. "Uhhn.. Sasuke.." another bruising kiss to her swollen lips. "we cant.." another. "do this..." another. "hn...here." and another. With her statement out, I ignored her, continuing my lip lock with my fiance.

"Ehm." We both broke away with the interruption of Naruto. "Hinata's sleeping now, I'll be going now. See you at work teme." Slyly smirking at me, fully understanding our situation; my train of thought returning, realizing our position as Naruto chuckled away. My right hands under her shirt, my borrowed shirt, my left holding her neck just below her jawline; her left hand tangled in my hair and her right hand settled on top of my chest. "I told you." Sakura pushed me aside, jumped off the counter, smoothly. I took hold of her wrist, pulling her to my arms. "You're not going anywhere missy."

"Sasuke, you have work in 20 minutes!" Sakura reminded me as she tried to escape my hold. I suddenly gone to serious mode. "Babe." She immediately stopped struggling. Her gaze traveled to meet my orbs, they were filled with confusion; I then let go of her, placing my hands under her jaw, slightly cupping her cheeks. "Could you at least update me before I go?" I was practically begging. I felt so useless not being able to help her but yet again she is fully capable of handling this on her own. Worry takes over me each time I see her, as if she will break any moment; like a fragile china piece.

"Sasuke, you promised." Clearly she doesn't see my intentions. I dropped my hands, walking to the kitchen island and looked down on it, my hands steadied as I leaned on it. "I did. I feel as if you're tying to shut me out Sakura." I herd her sigh from behind. "I'm not shutting you out or anything. I-its just my problem, I dont want to drag you or anyone into it." She came up to me by the counter. "I know you wanna help but-" Suddenly cutting her off with my words. "I didn't say anything about helping you." Sakura was now sitting on the counter, looking down on my hunched form, deeply in thought. "I just want to know whats going on. For a sense of security." I started walking towards the garage. "We're engaged, eventually we'll need to lean upon each other." I said as I rounded the corner towards the garage and leaving.

* * *

Sasuke left Sakura with no other words. She was left to think for herself. _'I've already burdened him enough.'_ Her mind began to question everything regarding her family and her new-found problem. She went up to change into her bathing suit, and grabbed a towel. Her strides were short but fast. As quick as her strides, she arrived outside sooner than she thought. Swimming was her way of clearing some of her thoughts.

It was around 11 when Sakura's siblings came. The door bell rang when Sakura was about to give Hinata her medicine. With her busy hand she placed the medicine down onto the side table, walking a short distance to the closes intercom; placed on the corner wall of the loft. The screen showed Yuki and her siblings. Pressing the call button, she says, "I'll be down in a minute." Quickly, Sakura walked to Hinata, grabbing the medicine to give to Hinata; she placed the pill into her mouth then quickly drinking water. She placed the cup of water by the bedside table and spoke at a low but soft voice , "Are you okay? I herd your argument earlier." Sakura stood up; bringing along the medicine container with her, "It's nothing to worry about." Just before leaving Hinata stopped her. "It helps to talk to him about things Sakura. Guys don't like feeling useless." At that note Sakura nodded then left to go downstairs.

Toshi was barking at the door when Sakura arrived downstairs. "Toshi, Hush." Sakura commanded; Toshi obeyed. Once she open the door her siblings took her in a hug. "Nii-chan!" Izumi and Yuichi screamed as they ran to hug their sister; Sakura almost loosing her balance. Sakura then looked at Yuki. "Yuki, have a week off, I'll have them stay with me." Sakura said grabbing her siblings things from Yuki; she seemed hesitant. "You deserve it... Actually, I have something to give you, come in." I invited her in; upon her invite Yuki bowed, in sign of respect of the invitation, leaving her shoes by the entrance. Izumi and Yuichi already screaming and jumping on the coach. "Izu, Yui, hush up my friend is sick and she needs her sleep, keep it low or play outside." Sakura pointing at the living room floor, indicating that they should stop jumping. "Yes, Nii-chan." The kids instantly ran out into the backyard and ran around.

"Yuki, don't bow please. You're making me feel old." Yuki nodded and followed Sakura into the kitchen. Sakura then went to the dinning table, where her white leather Bibu Bibu purse or satchel, pulling out her matching white Bibu Bibu wallet. Walking towards Yuki, Sakura pulls out a gift card to the local hot springs containing 7825 Yen. [A/N: 7825 is equivalent to $100] "Sakura.. I-I can't- " Yuki was unable to finish her sentence. "You need it more than I do, trust me. I can get one anytime, I practically get one every night. All I have to do is pout and I got my fiance wrapped around my finger. " Yuki blushed as Sakura giggled. "Aww.. come on Yuki, you're practically family. I can tell you anything." Sakura then walked back to her purse; still in earshot of Yuki. "You need a break now, don't make me drag you out to that spa!" It almost sounded threatening. "Now, go." Sakura then watches as Yuki leaves the house.

* * *

It was 6:18 at night when I got back. The house was awfully quiet; Sakura usually is unpacking on her spare time. Stepping further pass the entrance I see Yuichi and Izumi sleeping on the coach. Assuming that her parents were over, I scanned around to find any trace of them but only found Sakura in the guest room putting the bed together. "Sakura, what are you doing?" I questioned her, leaning against the door seal. She turned her head to me and quickly answered. "I had to do something today, to get my mind busy." Returning to her activities. Suddenly remembering my other question."Why are Izumi and Yuichi here? ...And your parents?" I questioned with a slight hesitation in between. "They stayed in Paris for some business, Yuki dropped them off. I finished the other room and Hinata is sleeping there now. I'm going to get this room done by tonight so my brother and sister can sleep properly."

I silently checked the other room to see; everything was in place, the curtains were hung, the bed had sheets plus Hinata on it, the furniture was in place, and decorations. Suddenly, I thought _'This must have taken her all day.' _quietly closing the door, Sasuke exited, heading for the room Sakura was currently in. "You did that by yourself?" Slight shock in my voice. "No, Yui helped me with the furniture and Izu with the decorating and sheets." An unexpected sigh escaped my lips. _'She's over working herself.' _I walked up to her; loosening my tie, sitting beside her. "Sakura, come on, let's eat dinner. I'll finish it after dinner. You've done enough." She ignored me. "Sakura. Look at me." Once again ignoring me. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I then left to change and went downstairs.

At 8 Yui was already awake, but I carried Izu to our bedroom to sleep. When I arrived down stair, Yui was searching the fridge for food. "Hmmm, what to eat." He mumbled to himself. Since he was already here, I might as well just cook for the family. "Yui, wanna help cook?" I then asked as I started to pull pots and pans from the lower cabinets. "Sure." We decided on Onigiri, rice wrapped in seaweed and Tonkatsu, deep friend pork cutlets. While we were cooking Yui and I had a few change of words. "How's my sister handling her parents?" I was surprise Yui knew. "Did your mom tell you?" Yui nodded silently. He was putting away dishes and washing them. "She's handling it on her own. She won't let me help." For a 12 year old he's quiet advanced.

"Sasuke." Yui called out my name. "Take care of my sister. I know she's not handling this well but just please make sure she doesn't stress herself. She tends to stress herself out a lot." This got me thinking. _'Yui was only 4 when Sakura left for college, how could he have possibly known?' _I continued cooking but I was still so unsure of how Yui knew about all this; quickly finishing what I have been cooking. Sakura came down stair just when I finished setting up the table. "you cooked?" She asked me. "Yeah I figured that I might as well." I told her I looked at her eyes. Something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" She just went to the table and ate without a word. Yui and I looked at each other and instantly we knew something happened or something is about to happen.

After dinner Yui offered to clean up. He wanted me to figure out what was on his sisters mind. Before following her Yui pulled my wrist and pulled me aside. "Thank you." he said, I nodded in reply; walking to talk to Sakura up stairs. I found her in our room, looking outside the window. "Sakura, Yui and I are worried. Could you tell me what's wrong?" She turned around, with her arms crossed. "My parents want to go here tomorrow with my biological parents." I was in complete shock. But then she cut me off before I could respond. "Aren't you mad at me though?" she asked me turning around to look outside the window. "No, I figured that you are just having a hard time and you need your space." what she said next surprised me. "I'll tell you everything, that I've learned so far." I never thought she would offer to tell me the full story. Yui and I can finally be at peace, knowing that she is willing to tell us these things.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Things are piling after another isnt it? Well I guess we'll see if they get resolved in the next chapter. **

**And by the way for those who haven't seen the house and are too lazy to see it I'll explain. The house is practically a shape of an L. The short part of the L is the garage on the first floor and a big big room/game room on the 2nd floor. the 1st floor is practically the livingroom, dinningroom and kitchen together. Plus their huge room. When you enter the house you see the living room right away and the kitchen. Just imagine a huge room with the kitchen on the left and the living room a step down beside the kitchen.**

**Sorry for the late update, I was too busy watching the meteor showers in my backyard. Toddles! **


	6. Six

**Chapter 6**

**So the last chapter was actually just a filler. The last part of it is kind of important though but overall it was mostly a filler. I have been check for grammatical errors and I found a couple. So until the last chapter is out please let me know of any mistakes or errors I have made. I am sorry for the delay. I have been preparing for school . **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Six**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"My parents want to go here tomorrow with my biological parents." I was in complete shock. But then she cut me off before I could respond. "Aren't you mad at me though?" she asked me turning around to look outside the window. "No, I figured that you are just having a hard time and you need your space." what she said next surprised me. "I'll tell you everything, that I've learned so far." I never thought she would offer to tell me the full story. Yui and I can finally be at peace, knowing that she is willing to tell us these things._

* * *

Sasuke came into the room, wanting to know of my situation. It was only fair that he knew, but for some odd reason I felt the need to keep it to myself. _'He promised, I'm sure he won't do anything._' Finally, coming to a conclusion, I've decided to tell him. However, Izu is currently sleeping on our bed; for me to continue we must move her into the guest room, that I recently finished. "Sasuke, before I tell you. Can you help me put Izu in the guest room? and as well as Yui." It was more of an command rather than a question. _'I am fully capable of doing it myself but I need to sleep as well.'_ Without a word Sasuke moved to carry Izu into the guest room. As we exited I looked over the balcony, overlooking the living room. "Yui, it's almost pass 9, can you head upstairs?." I tried to say in hush tones. He responded; shutting the tv off, indicating that he obeyed my commands. He headed for the back stair case, it was the closest one to the guest room after all.

Just as I entered, Yui came up from behind me. "Sorry, but Izu will have to take this room with you since Hinata is sleeping in Izu's room." He then nodded; he was displeased with the idea; he directed his feet towards the bathroom. I assumed he was going to get ready for sleep. When my siblings came to visit usually Izu and Yui would have separate but seeing as Hinata took Izu's room there was no other rooms. Yui hated sleeping with Izu, she kicked and punched in her sleep, as well as take up the entire bed. She did however, loved to sleep with Sasuke around. A couple of times, Izu would watch movies with us in our house and would end up sleeping by Sasuke in which she would not move an inch. I feel as if she had a come to like Sasuke.

Sasuke left before I had; I made sure that Izu was tucked in well before leaving. Knowing Yui, he would want to sleep somewhere else later in the night; I went into hallway cabinet to grab him a sleeping bag and set it beside the bedroom door; later tonight he will be more likely to move. I exited hastily towards our temporary room as to avoid my fiance from waiting on me. I entered and Sasuke has already changed and laying bed. His hands were tucked underneath his head and he was clearly starring at the ceiling as if it could crumble any moment.

I quickly got ready to go to bed; changing clothes, brushing my teeth, combing my hair. Upon leaving the bathroom Sasuke was in the same position when I first entered. "Sasuke," I walked towards our bed. "you aren't going to do anything, right?" I questioned him with slight hesitance; sitting beside him. He looked at me, his face void of emotion. "After I promised, you think I would go against my words?" He placed his gaze away, displeasure was evident on his face. "No! I just feel that I'm a burden to you. I appreciate all you have done for me however, I find it unfair that you seem to always get involved with my problems when you have no apparent business with my problems." I slipped into the covers avoiding his gaze, still up right; he got closer, sitting up to place his full attention to me. "Sakura," I felt him lean against the headboard; pulling me back to lean on him.

"Your comfort, its inexpressible, a sense of security, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all out," I looked up to him, his expression was serious, looking towards the door. He continued. "I want you to feel all that, burden free." He looked at me with emotion filled eyes. It was too much to take in; his actions were usually enough for me, his words ceased the beating of my heart. "Sasuke," his compassion was overwhelming. "Thank you." My words were enough to relax his tensed muscles. "You made me talk." He finished and looked away in embarrassment.

I giggled at his statement. "I like it when you talk more, it's quiet an entertainment." His attention was still placed onto the open window. I hugged him, around his waist and cuddle against his chest. "To me your words are worth all my time." He returned my hug. Our pillow talks are the source of our close bond and trust, but it seems as if it's just like this on every occasion.

* * *

Their closet was located on the right side of the bed, beside the bathroom door. The wall adjacent to it is where the bedroom door is located. Opposite of the bathroom was a floor to ceiling window the over looked the mountains of Konoha. The bed was in the center of the room for it was the only few furniture in the room, for the rest of their furniture was in their permanent room downstairs under construction.

As the morning sun arrives, Sasuke awakens at 5am to find his legs tangled with bed sheets, as well as his fiance's legs. Carefully removing her arms around his waist, he removes his legs easily without awakening the pink haired beauty. Upon rising from bed Sasuke proceeds with his morning routines. It was a scheduled pattern every morning. Each morning Sasuke awakens himself through a shower, a freshly dry-cleaned suit, a quick meal of breakfast made by his dearly beloved, a sense of cleanliness after brushing his teeth and a goodbye kiss from Sakura.

Arriving at work early, Sasuke was greeted with loads of paperwork and missed calls. This was a routine, he began handling the missed calls then later finishing the paper works. At most times he would miss lunch so he may return home early and on rare occasion he would reschedule weekly meetings to return to his home for family matters. However, work today seems to be out of control and is in need of his assistance. "Mr. Uchiha, an situation has occured in division 9 department 3. Mr. Uzumaki has seemed to have caught the flu and is unable to attend work today." Sasuke's back-up assistant informed him quickly. "What's the details, inform me." Sasuke ordered as they briskly walked the corridors looking through the reports of the situation in division 2. "It seems that the supply for Seoul has landed in China and is on its way to Thailand. We have no communication access to division 9 for Mr. Uzumaki has the folders in his office." Upon hearing the problem Sasuke immediately halted his action.

"Find out how it got to China and replace the workers with the new interns. Have Gaara resend a shipment to Seoul with the fastest shipment possible. It needs to get to Seoul on time and recover the old shipments." He was brisk and straight to the point. "But sir, that would cost us 5% of the company's shares." Sasuke chuckled and returned the files to his assistant. "The old shipment will return to us won't it?" He questioned. "Yes." Sasuke then started walking back to his office. "Then you have your 5% back." Just as he left his assistant mumbled. "Genius." Boosting the ego of one who has an ego the size of Asia.

Sasuke suddenly was reminded of another situation by division 2 head lead. "Mr. Uchiha, there has been computer malfunctions in 2 divisions so far." Sasuke turns around to reply. "Have Shikamaru and his tech crew handle this. As of now, let everyone know I am not available to check on anything but paper work. If deemed necessary contact me in my office. That is all." Sasuke left the situation in the division 2 leader in charge of the situation.

Upon returning to his office, he lazily sits on his chair and catches his breath. His patience was running. It was just 8 in the morning and he was already exhausted. Just as he was about to settle himself to sleep, an intruder comes in. "Sasuke." It was the voice of Yui. Sasuke suddenly sits up. "Yui, what are you doing here?" By the time his question was finished Yui was sitting in the his office's living room set. Sasuke got up to sit across Yui. "I overheard my sister talk on the phone and my parents are coming at 3. I want you to be there. Who knows how she will handle this and you're the one able to actually talk to her in her weird emotional moments." Yui simply said, showing little signs of looking Sasuke in the eye. "Yui, I don't know if I will be able to get there in time, but I will try. But how did you get here?"

Yui stood up to leave, but just as he was about to leave, "Yuki took me." Yui closed the door. Stress began to take a its effects on him, deciding on some quick rest Sasuke lays on his long white couch in his office. "Sakura, I hope you're okay." Sasuke whispered as his thoughts ran through other situations currently happening.

* * *

Just an hour after Sasuke left, I received a call from my mother. I answered on the 3rd ring. "Yes?" I answered. "Honey, we'll be going to your house at 3 today, we have somethings to handle with first before arriving to your house. I'll be sending Yuki to pick up the kids and bring them home." I hesitated to reply. "Mom, thank you. For everything." My mom was silent for a good 2 seconds. "Of course Honey, anytime. But I have to go now. I have things to do. Yuki will be there soon." I quickly replied. "Alright, see you later."

A hour passed and Yuki has picked up the kids 30 minutes ago. I got 7 hours to clean the entire house and I have yet to collect myself, find my senses to keep from causing a disaster. Our room was finally able to be done and I could get our things back into our room downstairs. I began moving things from our temporary bedroom upstairs to our permanent bedroom downstairs. Everything was set by the time lunch came, our furniture was yet to be moved from the garage and into our room. I have finished filling the bathroom cabinets and drawers with bathroom necessities; towels, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, etc.

Upon finishing, it was 1:26 in the afternoon. I received a face-time call from Sasuke as I was about to lay on the couch. I opened his call through my Ipad. "Hey." I answered, he was on his office couch. "You looked exhausted." He mentioned. "You too." I replied. He rolled around onto his stomach, propping himself on the pillow. "Are you on break?" I questioned him. "No, I just wanted to see you." He sounded tired. "Busy?" It was more of a rhetorical question, his expression showed his stress. He simply nodded. "How about when you get home later, I'll cook your favorite and a massage, how about it?" I said almost too alluring. He just nodded. "What time will you get back?" I asked. "Later than the usual. Sorry." I understood, it must be hard, I am not able to help him like usual.

"It's alright, I understand. If you can make it by dinner let me know. Go back to work, I'll call you later before mom gets here." My mom will be arriving in 2 hours, I will need all the support I can get before tackling this obstacle. He then replies, so quietly. "Sakura." My attention was to him. "I'm a phone call away." Worry was evident in his voice. I gave him the best smile possible and nodded. "I will, take care." Waving goodbye, I ended the call and placed down the Ipad back onto its stand in our living room.

Our living room consisted of 2 white couches opposite of each other, a beige furred rug, pillows with beige and white square patterns; on top the fire place was an overly sized mural overview of Tokyo City, just behind the mural was an 60 inch TV within a small indentation on the wall. To access the TV, the living room panel box must be accessed to move the mural, in this case the mural will rise to the 2nd floor. To the right of the fireplace was a full shelf of movies and boxes. Sasuke had our living room custom made; it ranged from surround sound system to movie theater mode. He called it his man cave. I had no objectives, after all our house was the get together house for our group of friends.

My last task was to clean and vacuum the wooden floors and cook a meal for my parents. At around 2:15 I finished cleaning the floors and began preparing the meal for my parents. I prepared Tonkatsu, shrimp tempura and a side order of Daikon Salad, as well as freshly brewed green tea and I set aside sake in case my father wanted them. Just as I finished, Sasuke calls again. I turned off the burner and quickly wiped my hand on my apron. I pulled out my phone and answered. "Oh hay sorry, I just finished cooking for mom and dad." Sasuke knew who I was implying it to. "Are they there yet? He asked. "No, but they will be soon. You know my mom is never late, always on time or early." Sasuke lightly chuckled. It was in fact true, everyone knew that. "I'll stay on till they get there, I'm on lunch break."

By the time my parents arrived, I had switched to face time and lying comfortably on the couch. My Ipad was placed on our living room coffee table, directly viewing the front door. "Sasuke my parent are here, do you want to say hi?" He just nodded. I left the Ipad sitting on the living room table and answered the door. Upon opening there stood my lean and fit dad beside my petite mother. "Mom! Dad!" I greeted them with hugs, receiving a welcoming smile from my mom and dad. "Come in. Sasuke's at work so I'm home alone." My dad just casually headed for the kitchen and my mom sat herself on the living room. "Oh Sasukek dear, you're on face-time. How's work deary?" My mom greeted Sasuke, she loved Sasuke and always treated him like a son. I then herd Sasuke reply. "hay mom, I'm fine just busy with work. How was Paris?" Sasuke replied. I then attended to my dad in the kitchen as my mom chats to Sasuke. "There's family friends I want you to meet. If you don't mind I would like to invite them here." He questioned, but it was more on the rhetorical category.

Usually, I don't meet his friends just business friends, so this is a first. "Sure, it would be nice to meet a family friend. But dad weren't we going to discuss my family issues?" I began to slightly get curious as to who the family friend was. My father just took a cup of tea and walked over to my mom who is now looking out the window. Sasuke had ended the call as I was talking to my dad, and so setting the table was what I did next. After preparing my parents sat with me to eat and we had our late lunch with plenty of conversations about Paris. I'm beginning to become anxious as time passed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, this might come out as rude but who the hell thinks you can hide something so important to me?" This was the first thing I walked to. I entered with the voice of a flustered Sakura, I then quickly and quietly closed the garage door and entered the house. As I walked through the halls the decibel level increased. I reached the kitchen, there was Sakura, her parents, then a man and a women. The man looked at me. "You knew-" I cut her off. "Sakura." My serious tone gained their attention on me. This was not her usual respectful attitude, she is upset, furious, and every possible bad mood. I walked towards the counter and set aside my things. I crossed my arms.

"What seems to be the reason why Sakura is screaming so late at night?" My voice stern and serious, quite so that I'm finding myself quite alarming. The women then question. "Excuse me but who are you to be talking at such a manner?" Sakura's mom was about to answer but I cut in before she was able to. "Usually I tolerate all this and ignore it but I can't get myself to set this situation aside. When I walk into my own home finding strangers and Sakura furious I can't leave this situation unintended. If you really must know who I am consider the ring on Sakura's left hand, the house, the gate logo and the owner of the Uchiha Korea-Japan Owner." I shocked myself. I have never spoken to an adult in such a way but I have never seen Sakura this furious. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Sakura, I'll be upstairs." I then left. I promised her that I would stay out of this but one last straw and I will not sit back and watch.

It's time I take my actions to serious terms.

* * *

**Since I am practically almost 5 months behind on the update I made sure to make this a bit longer. Usually I would have no more than 2k words but for this I made it slightly longer than the usual. It is after all the climax chapter. Or the middle of it all. The next 2 chapters is already done I just have not decided when to upload but I dont think I will be doing it anytime soon. Im hoping for all your patience, I am in school again after all. This is the most important year so please bare with my late updates!**


	7. Sept

**Chapter 7**

**Yay! One more after this then an epilogue! I'm excited for the ending of this story and I hope you all are too. If you have not checked my profile. I have my upcoming projects on there. It is summarized and in drafting. Well I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sept**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"What seems to be the reason why Sakura is screaming so late at night?" My voice stern and serious, quite so I'm finding myself quite alarming. The women then question. "Excuse me but who are you to be talking at such a manner?" Sakura's mom was about to answer but I cut in before she was able to. "Usually I tolerate all this and ignore it but I can't get myself to set this situation aside. When I walk into my own home finding strangers and Sakura furious I can't leave this situation unintended. If you really must know who I am consider the ring on Sakura's left hand, the house, the gate logo and the owner of the Uchiha Korea-Japan Owner." I shocked myself. I have never spoken to an adult in such a way but I have never seen Sakura this furious. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Sakura, I'll keep my distance." I then left. I promised her that I would stay out of this but one last straw and I will not sit back and watch._

_It's time I take my actions to serious terms._

* * *

**4 Hours prior**_  
_

* * *

After dinner my parents went out to bring their friend over for their introduction. Regardless the time my parents went through with their plans. Persistent as always. They left as soon as their empty stomachs were satisfied to the brim. I love my parents, really, but they can get quiet overwhelming at times. Nevertheless I began cleaning. It was not until 30 minutes after their departure that I was able to fill my lungs with air. Unknowingly, I was holding my breath for some time. Oddly, I feel as if something has taken over my head and began construction. Throbbing and thumping one after another. I sat to relieve the headache but we all know that doesn't happen in my world, my phone rings. It was Toshi's veterinarian. "Hello?" I herd shuffling. "Sakura, hello. I called to inform that Toshi is ready to be picked up. Are you by chance available?" I walked towards my room with the phone still in hand. "Certainly." I grabbed my bag and keys. "That's great, we'll have him set out for pick up." By the time the call ended I was already in the car. (**AN:** I know I didn't mention this the last chapter but I kind of forgot about Toshi and I don't want to leave in a gap, wondering where the heck Toshi was.)

An hour later I returned with Toshi along with me, excited to get home. I was able to take a 30 minute nap but was later disturbed with Toshi's barking and the doorbell ringing with its usual 4-tone chime. Rubbing off the sleep from my eyes, I walked with small strides towards the coded camera security panel. It was my parents. Along side them were, I presume, were his friends. "Come in." Upon response I pressed the unlock button to let my guests in. I stood up to greet them but just as I did Toshi jumps out of the sofa then running straight for the door. I halted to stop, I was rather confused for Toshi choice of action, it wasn't normal behavior. "Toshi, stay." He stopped just as he was set to jump my mother. "Sorry honey, the traffic in the airport was just abominable!" She petted Toshi in the head. My mom walked towards the kitchen, setting her belongings, leaving my dad to escort his friends to the living room.

The women had light brown hair that reached just below her collarbone and eyes that matched her hair. Similarly she was petite, well proportioned and had quite the bust. The man had dark red hair, almost a dark shade of maroon. His hair was combed to the right side. His features resembled Haru but different, high broad nose, promenent cheek bones, Sea Green eyes and He was many hands taller than me, possibly 6 feet tall.

"Would you like any drinks?" I inquired as they get themselves comfortable. "Oh thank you dear, water is fine for us." I nodded and proceeded to walk to the fridge, pressing a tab thus having a little panel open in the front of the fridge revealing the water container. I pulled out the clear plastic water pitcher and poured it into 2 glass bowls. I couldn't help but grin at my quests amazement. They were scanning the house in their seats, looking up, down and on both sides. I'm proud to say I live in this beautiful home. I set their glass of water on the coffee table then proceeded to take a seat on the opposite couch. "Excuse me dear but how can a young girl have such a house all to herself?" Their faces were filled with awe and confusion. "Actually-" My father cut me off. "Well she has Toshi so she's not all by herself."

I glanced at my father. He cocked his head to the right indicating to go to the kitchen as my mother talks to them. I excused myself politely and met my dad in the kitchen just a few meters away. "I never told them about Sasuke or anyone. So until he gets here, I will then mention it." I just nodded and never questioned. As we returned my father introduced me and told them about myself. My position at the Uchiha Corporation, as well as what I have accomplished and etc. It later went from my life stories to business. From what I learned his friends are actually a middle class family and the man was my fathers best friend. I have yet to know the reasons of my fathers introduction. My father is always so straight to the point that I feel as if he is hiding something from me.

My phone vibrated on its location, on the coffee table. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller. "Excuse me but I must take this call." I quickly brisked through the living room and into the master bedroom, just a wall behind the living room. "Sasuke, can you make it quick? My parents brought over friends, I'll explain later." I said as quietly as possible. "I just called to say that I might be able to go home early but it's not for certain." He replied. "Alright, thats fine. I understand how busy you must be. Stay as long as you need." I acclaimed in complete understanding. "We'll see. I'll talk to you later." I then replied a quick goodbye and ended the call.

As I shuffled out the bedroom, my parents was in a deep conversation with their friends. "I'm sorry but did I disturb your conversation." I directed the question to my fathers friends. "No, it's alright. We were just catching up on some things." They all looked at me "Ummm." It felt so uncomfortable. "She's grown so much since we last saw her." My right eyebrow raised. "Have we met before?" They just laughed. "Of course, you were so little when I met you, again." My mind emphasized _again_. "Again?" carefully stepping down onto the living room I took my place on the couch closest to the front door. "I don't understand." My head tilted slightly to the right. The phrase was daunting and heavily emphasized.

"Honey, I know you're old enough and soon to be married. So we thought to finally tell you." I feared what was to come. "Sakura," they only referred to my real name when my they are serious. "What's going on?" the next phrase confirmed my fears. "they are your biological parents." My stare moving from my dad to my mom to my biological parents then back to my mom. I was confused. "W-why are you telling me this now? Just when I finally got settled with Sasuke?" It almost sounded as if I did not want to hear this news but deep down it's a relief. My vision clouding, tears betrayed my perception. "Honey." It was my birth mother. "Dont." I stood up. "Sakura, let them explain." I walked towards the ceiling to floor window and viewed the night air.

My mother began talking. "Let me explain, if you won't listen. Your mother, Haruno Mebuki and your father Haruno Kizashi are an family friend of ours. At the time you were around 3 or 4 years, the Haruno company had been corrupted after your fathers secretary gave important files to all of Konoha's rival. Orochimaru's Company. The Haruno company has been site building for many companies and managed them but not until their files were given. Now the Haruno Company no longer exists. Since then-" I turned to firmly look at my mother. "Did I ask for the story? Did I ask for any of this? Mom I told you specifically that I would confront them myself and that I would handle this on my own!" By then my look was fierce and strong but I recollected myself.

"Look, I'm not up for this. Let's talk about this over dinner." I walked towards the kitchen and began setting up for dinner. My mother helped while my father entertained _my parents. _Their voice imprudent and comfortable as if nothing is wrong. "Honey, I'm sorry for not announcing this but they will be leaving soon." My mother said as she helped me place the food onto the table. "I understand but it should also be in my convenience and not theirs. You know me better, I'm surprised you did this." Her eyes filled with regret and sorry, her head slightly low and ignored my eyes. "Hn." My mother chuckled. "Sasuke sure has rubbed off you." That's not the first time I herd that.

"Foods ready." My mom announced. My mother settled herself on the right edge of the table where I sat in between my father and my mother, while Mebuki sat opposite of me and Kizashi opposite of my father. It was silent at first until my mother began conversation with Mebuki. "So Mebuki, how's Haru?" The mention of my brothers name took my attention. "He's great. He graduated top of his class in University of Suna. He majored in Business and Minored in Communication. As well as studied abroad at New England and returned to Suna to graduate. In pursuit of Sakura he traveled to Konoha and settled for 2 months until he found you." That's quite the story.

"Wow, Haru sure has grown so much. My dear Sakura is similar in many ways but she is different in so many levels. After graduating High School at 16 she went to Konoha Business University where she majored in Economics and minored in Business Communication. By the time she graduated she was already 20. I still can't believe she's only 23! She started working at the age of 19 as the Secretary of Uchiha Sasuke, Co-CEO of the Uchiha Company in Seoul and Japan." Mebuki and Kizashi halted their feeding. Kizashi spoke, "You work for Uchiha Sasuke? As in 1 of the 2 prodigy of the Uchiha clan? The one who graduated high school at the age of 14 and graduated college as an 16 year old?" My father replied. "The one and only." I was tempted to yell out that Sasuke was my fiance but I feel as if my father told me not to for certain reasons. My attention span for my biological parents are short and I paid little attention minus my brothers story but...

"Sakura, I see that you have a ring on. Are you married or have a fiance." I looked up from my plate and swallowed before answering. "My fiance will be returning from home 4 hours from now." However, I would not want them to stay. "You are welcome to stay until then if you would want to see him. He's very handsome. Honey why aren't there any pictures posted up on walls?" Way to go mom! I was hoping to avoid any topics of Sasuke. "He likes it simple and so do I." I quickly finished my food, so that I may leave. "Sakura, what are you doing?" I looked at her as I stood up with an empty plate and glass in hand. "Fresh Air." Just 3 feet away from the table I hear, "It's okay, this must be very shocking to her." It was Mebuki.

* * *

An hour passed, I was still sitting on the bench outside pondering about the many things that just recently happened. After all these many years, my identity was hidden, my family, my over-all history. At this thought I suddenly hear the door slide open. "Sakura." It was Mebuki. "Your mother is calling for you. Your fiance's on the phone." I quietly stood up and briskly walked passed her. I could feel her eyes on my back, questionimg my actions. "Where's my phone?" My mother handed me my phone and I quickly went into the newly finished bedroom. I sat on the bed with my back on the headboard and my knees to my chest." "How are you doing? Mom told me what happened. Are you okay?" His voice filled with concern. Tears began slowly cascading down my cheeks and silent sobs began. "I-I don't want to go through this anymore. This is too much, they can't just barge into my life like this. I-Its so unfair!" My sobs became louder and tears free falling. "Sakura, I know I know but you can handle this. I know you can." His encouraging words always did some effect on me. He was always so propitious and loving. But no one has ever experience this side of him but me and I felt special for that matter.

"When will you be home?" I questioned as I collected myself and finding my composure. "I don't know, somehow the shipment that was suppose to go to Seoul is in China and I have to run 2 divisions to run today as well as a late night meeting with chairman of the building across the street." I felt relieved that he wasn't dealing with as much things as usual. "Hay, that's better than 15 meetings and division check ups." My mood was different, cheered up and almost ignorant of the recent event. He has this effect on me to forget and forgive my problems. "Mhm, I'll try to be home early. I'm curious as to what they look like." Fingers crossed, I would really like to have Sasuke home now. "Hay I just got word from my dad and he said Kakashi will take over from here so I will be home in an hour." A sigh escaped my breathe and Sasuke chuckled. "You can do it. Hold the fort for me before i get there." He promised! "I know, I wont interfere but if I have to don't stop me!" Then he hung up. Typical.

* * *

"Can we continue?" Sakura looked at her mother and gazed her eyes, confirmed. "So when the company got shut down we went bankrupt and we couldn't afford to pay for both you and Haru. Your father and I had no other choice but to split you two up. We sent Haru to your grandma at Suna and I sent you to your family now. But on our way, your side of the car got hit and you lost your memory. The thought of our daughter forgetting about us saddened us but we had to continue on. So after your surgery we took you out and drove you. From then on I have been keeping in contact with your parents and updates. However, we do have a question. Who is your fiance? We were never informed." I looked at my parents with a questioning gaze.

"Why was this hidden from me? Haru has told me the same story but why did you keep this from me mom, dad?!" I stood up abruptly and faced my parents, anger evident in my voice and features. I was more angry rather than being sad. "I'm sorry, this might come out as rude but who the hell thinks you can hide something so important to me?" Mebuki and Kizashi looked at me as if I was an alien who just landed from outer space. "Sakura." That voice. Sasuke's home. We all turned to face him. He had his arms crossed and looked very serious and intimidating. "What seems to be the reason why Sakura is screaming so late at night?" Sasuke question and Mebuki replied_. _"Excuse me but who are you to be talking at such a manner?" Kizashi was suddenly cut off before he was able to pronounce a word.

"Usually I tolerate all this and ignore it but I can't get myself to set this situation aside. When I walk into my own home finding strangers and Sakura furious I can't leave this situation unintended. If you really must know who I am consider the ring on Sakura's left hand, the house, the gate logo and the owner of the Uchiha Korea-Japan Company." Sasuke was straight to the point and brief. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Sakura, I'll keep my distance." Sasuke gently grabbed his belongings and carried them to the master bedroom with everyone's eyes on him. "Sakura, your fiance is Uchiha Sasuke?" Kizashi asked. I unknowingly nodded as I continued to watch Sasuke walk to our room. "Excuse me young man, could you kindly join us?" Kizashi asked again. I then hear Sasuke's reply. "It's not my call to join." He then disappeared.

"Get out! I don't want this right now! It's already late and I have to get back to work after the weekend. I need all the time I could get." Quickly walking to the master bedroom where Sasuke just recently entered. As I entered I here the shower on and a sound of mumbling. Only every other word was herd. "I'm sorry... meet... after... Sounds good. Sorry... for... acted." I already knew they were planning to meet up again.

* * *

**FINALLY FREAKIN DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Yay one more then an epilogue! Sorry for the super late update! My school blocked fanfiction so i cant write at school anymore! So sorry! Hope this covers my late update! **


End file.
